


Sketch of you

by tiapoi5



Category: Twitter - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got this off of twt, Inspired by Meme, M/M, hi guys, u had to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiapoi5/pseuds/tiapoi5
Summary: I was on twt tl and i got this idea bc of this one thread and yea (≧∀≦)
Relationships: Guys from meme
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sketch of you

It was a Wednesday morning in March. I was in art class. We were assigned to draw a portrait shoulder-up. I didn’t really know what to draw. I looked around the room, outside the windows and at my fellow tired classmates searching for inspiration. That’s when I laid my eyes on him. 

Across my table sat a very handsome boy. He had glasses on, his hair was combed back and his cheeks were covered in light-coloured freckles. 

I decided to start drawing him. The school was low budget so I had to draw with a mouse. I didn’t mind it though, as long as I could continue taking in his beautiful features. 

He looked rather paranoid, maybe even jumpy, I figured it might’ve been because of the rough day we had in school today. 

I have seen him before, in art class that is. I didn’t really notice him before, I usually am in my own thoughts when I’m drawing, and thus pay little attention to people around me, so I wasn’t surprised that I haven’t noticed him sooner. 

My little sketch of him wasn’t my best work, but it was a sketch of him so I didn’t mind. I was saving it on OneDrive, so I could continue working on it at home, when the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and got up to leave for lunch break, but I was interrupted by someone standing in front of me. 

“Excuse me, you kept staring at me in class, would you mind telling me what that was about? I felt a bit uncomfortable.” The boy he just sketched asked awkwardly. 

“Oh I’m sorry for glaring, but I found inspiration in you, so I sketched you! You can have a copy of it if you want! You make a really beautiful model.” I responded flirtatiously. “Sorry that I made you uncomfortable though! Wasn’t my intention!” I quickly added. 

“You sketched me?” The boy in front of him gestured his pointer-finger towards his chest. 

“What is it a problem that I sketched you?” 

“No, no. Don’t get me wrong! I am actually quite flattered, but I am surprised, that’s it. You seem like the coolest person in class, and I wouldn’t have thought that you would find inspiration in someone like me really.” He picked at the hem of his shirt nervously. 

“You are like really handsome, why wouldn’t I.” I grinned his way. 

“Then mind going out on a date with me one day? If you are into guys that is.”

“Really blunt, sagittarius vibes, huh.” I muttered to myself. “Yes, I would enjoy that. But could I have your name maybe?” I looked back at him with a smile. 

“Oh, my name is Hendrick. And I am indeed a sagittarius.” Hendrick grinned back putting his arm out for me to shake. 

I shook his stretched out hsnd. 

“Nice to meet you Hendrick. I’m-“ 

“Alex right?” 

“That’s right! Wanna exchange numbers by the way?” I pulled out my phone to unlock it, for Hendrick to write his phone number in. 

“Sure!” He grabbed the offered phone, swiftly writing his number in as a new contact. Hendrick gave me back my phone and I quickly pocketed it. 

“Well I got to head out! I’ll message you about the date though!” I winked at him, as I walked out of the empty classroom. Hendrick waved back.

A few days later, they met up at the local café, grabbing a bite to eat. Since they met, they have been texting non stop, Alex quickly learning about the charismatic character of Hendrick.

Hendrick and Alex had a lot in common, from music and art taste to favorite foods and drinks. They shared their art to each other, shared memes and photos of each other, getting to know each other more, day by day. 

At the café they mostly talked about everything and nothing, their appreciation for the other growing more and more. After a few cakes and a shared milkshake, Alex walked Hendrick home. When they said goodbye he gave Hendrick a hug and a kiss on the forehead. They waved each other off, knowing that they would see each other soon.


End file.
